


The Wall

by Butterfly



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-30
Updated: 2004-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser doesn't want to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [pearl-o](http://pearl-o.livejournal.com/).

Ray is, I believe, engaging in carnal relations with Ray.

I have no proof, but I feel as though I could easily acquire said proof if I desired it. I don't. Part of me feels as if I should, as both Ray and Ray are dear friends to me. And yet, they are in Chicago and I see them so rarely. Far too rarely to have any right to inquire into their personal lives if they haven't felt the need to volunteer the information.

God. I hope that they never do. And thoughts like that make me feel as if I should root out the whys of not wanting to know, and yet... I know why.

I'm just terrified of facing it.

Ray Kowalski spent six months in Canada with me... as a friend and a partner. And then, he went home, to his job. Welsh requested him back at the 2-7 and he went. And I was left with regret. Because if Ray and Ray are something, then perhaps if I had made more effort, then Ray and I might have been something.

And then there's the confusion over what it means that Ray Vecchio would... I never told him that I was attracted to women and to men. Perhaps I should have. I'd feared things that apparently I'd need not fear.

I was foolish not to speak. To share.

Because of my fears, I am left with doubts and regrets.

And though I cannot prove it and would not wish to, I know that Ray is fucking Ray.

Not me.

  
_the end_   



End file.
